


The More Things Change, The More They Stay The Same

by thegirlwhowaited82



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhowaited82/pseuds/thegirlwhowaited82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "missing" scene between Milah and Emma during "Devil's Due" 5x14 that I really wanted but we didn't get. So I wrote my own version because I truly believe that Emma and Milah would have eventually become at least friendly if not friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The More Things Change, The More They Stay The Same

“So, you dated my son,” Milah asked, as they trudged along through the literal bowels of Hell. 

Emma glanced over at the woman next to her, still a bit in disbelief that her family tree could have really gotten any more awkward than it already was. Not that the introduction Rumplestiltskin had performed made it any less so, but she shouldn’t be surprised he’d try and make things weird between her and his ex-wife.

“Uh, yeah,” she nodded. “I knew him as Neal. It didn’t really work out between us, but he was a good guy in the end. And we, have a son together, Henry. I’m sure that he’d love to meet you.” The poor woman seemed distraught enough without giving her the details of how Neal had left her to take the blame for his crime or that her grandson had been born behind bars.

Milah gave her a smile. “I would like that, very much,” she replied. “Perhaps I can do right by my grandson, when I couldn’t do right by his father.”

There was a long pause. Emma was unsure how to respond to that, given that the reason she hadn’t been there for Neal was because she’d run away to  be with the man they were currently walking through fire and brimstone to save. A man they both loved. “Killian told me about you,” she final said, breaking the silence. “It sounds like the two of you had lots of adventures.” She looked over to the older woman,and gave her a weary smile, hoping the topic of her former lover wouldn’t be too painful. Especially given how that relationship had ended.

“Yes,” Milah smiled warmly in response. “We certainly did, and while I deeply regret leaving my son behind, I can’t  say I’d give up that life either. But, if you’re from the land without magic, how did you meet Killian?”

Emma’s smiled widened a bit. “It’s kind of a long story, but let’s just say it started with a climb up a beanstalk for a magic compass, and since then we’ve had quite a few adventures of our own,” she replied.

“So you’ve sailed on the Jolly Roger then?” Milah asked.

“A few times, yeah,” Emma nodded. “He took us to Neverland to save my son. And well, again, long story, but he lost it-the Jolly-for a while. He’d just gotten it back actually when this whole Dark One mess started, but we managed a few sailing trips around Storybrooke harbor.”

Milah’s features darkened a bit. “Neverland?” She asked. “He swore to me that he’d never go back there after what happened to his brother. You must mean a great deal to him, Emma.”

Emma blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed. She hadn’t known at the time what had taken place with his brother on that god awful island. Nor had she known until the Echo Cave the real reason he’d agreed to help them, even after knowing where they were going. She understood that was Milah said was  true, but at the same time she didn’t want to diminish anything about Killian’s relationship with this woman. She had meant so much to him, he’d spent the last 200 years trying to avenge her death.

“He’d actually went back after- after he lost you,” she told her. “He wanted to get revenge on Rumplestiltskin and Pan agreed to help him for a price. But he met Neal, Baelfire, while he was there and they spent quite a bit of time together from what I understand.”

“Killian knew my son?” Milah’s voice waivered, and Emma could see the woman’s eye beginning to water even as she smiled.

“Yeah.” Emma  swallowed, feeling a lump beginning to form in her own throat. “From what they told me, they were good friends. Killian taught him how to sail and use a sword. He kept him from becoming one of Pan’s lost boys.”

Milah wiped a tear from her cheek. “I’ll have to thank him, once we find him,” she said softly. “If he’ll even see me.”

“He will,” Emma promised her. “He still cares deeply for you.” She wasn’t sure explaining the whole 200 years of revenge seeking thing was something she should mention. She wouldn’t want Killian doing that for her, and she suspected Milah wouldn’t wish for that either. She’d leave it up to Killian to have that discussion.

“But, I’m happy that he’s moved on,” Milah smiled at her. “I wouldn’t have expected him to mourn me forever. I just hope he realizes what it is he has with you. Any woman willing to risk her life against the God of the Underworld to save the man she loves is worth holding on to.”  

Emma really blushed now. “Well, I certainly know what I’ve got, and he’s worth fighting for.”

“That he is,” Milah agreed.

They walked along in silence for a bit, but it was no longer so awkward. They had come to a mutual understanding about the man they both loved, and in a short amount of time had nearly become friends. Emma never would have guessed how she’d react to meeting Milah, because she was dead and people didn’t come back from the dead. But, then again she never imagined she’d be the long lost daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming either, so she’d pretty gotten over being surprised about what was possible.

“Does he still stroke the mast when he thinks no one’s looking?” Milah asked, pulling Emma from her thoughts.

“Yeah he does,” Emma smirked. “And the way he talks to the ship, like-”

“Like she’s the only woman in the world who really matters,” Milah finished for her.  

“Exactly!” Emma exclaimed. “He’s never talked to me like that. I feel like I’m intruding on a private moment or something.”

“Oh yes,” Milah laughed. “And does he still bring out the guitar and sing when he’s had too much rum?”

Emma’s smile faltered a bit. Of course Milah didn’t know that once her husband had killed her, he taken Killian’s hand and set him on the path to becoming Captain Hook. But now might not be the best time to bring that up. “He still sings,” she told her. “The guitar, I didn’t know about.”

“It’s quite a treat,” Milah said. “Now enough chat, let’s hurry and rescue that pirate of ours.”

“Yeah,” Emma nodded. “And, Milah, thank you for your help.”

Milah gave her a smile and nodded. Emma hoped she could find a way to help Milah move on, because she deserved to be happy. Before they left, she was going to make sure that happened.


End file.
